


Skull is Obito

by aHostileRainbow



Series: Mostly BAMF: A Collection of Small Fries Kicking Ass (Literally or Figuratively) [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, BAMF Skull, Ficlet, Gen, Ninja Skull, Oops, Probably Alternate Universe since my knowledge of Naruto canon is minimal, Skull is Obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at that title and use your imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before any of the ex-Arcobaleno were even aware, the masked figure was practically on top of them, knives that looked like old-fashioned _kunai_  clenched in each fist.

_Clang._

_There was no way_. They could only stare as _Skull_ , their Lackey and cowardly Cloud, somehow outpaced them all and this _ninja_ , a matching kunai balanced casually between his fingers blocking one of their assailant's while his free hand squeezed the wrist controlling the other until everyone heard a _snap_. Skull didn't let go. The assailant hardly flinched, masked face turning on Skull's helmet.

As if an unspoken signal passed between them, the unknown was released and leapt back to a respectful distance, eyes never moving from Skull, who matched the attacker's intensity stare for stare.

Reborn recovered his composure first.

"Lackey, what--"

Skull didn't even turn. "Shut up, Reborn. What is your business here?" Momentarily stunned at being so dismissed by his cowardly, spineless Cloud, Reborn almost missed the tone the kid directed at their attacker. He had been beating on Skull for decades and he'd never heard a sound even close to that kind of ruthless come from his Lackey.

The masked man didn't seem surprised, but he did answer.

"A-Rank contract for a civilian contractor in the Out World, alias Reborn. Accepted by the Rokudaime Hokage."

Skull's lips twitched in a sneer but he otherwise didn't react to this strange statement. "Since when does Konoha accept Out World contracts, let alone assassinations?"

The masked man was silent for a long breath, "You are not a missing nin."

Skull snorted. "Good guess, I was but I'm retired."

The masked man visibly processed that response and then to the ex-Arcobaleno's surprise, rapidly backpedaled another six feet and bowed. "Only three of such skill have reached retirement in the last fifty years and only one moved Out World. My apologies for any disrespect, Uchiha-sama."

Skull's eyes narrowed with intent the Arcobaleno had never seen before, then he scoffed.

"Go home, brat. Tell _the Rokudaime_  if that dumb blonde can't do proper information gathering, he should stay out of my territory. Oh - "

A wave of what the ninja recognized as killing intent flooded the area and everyone but Skull dropped, choking on air suddenly too thick to breathe. He approached the masked brat and tipped up his chin.

"And you make sure Naruto-kun understands: Reborn is off limits. In fact, any associate of mine is off limits unless he wants to make another go at killing me once and for all."

Stepping back as if to leave it at that, Skull crossed his arms and sighed, "Actually, I'm too old for games. Tell him to send a more convincing liar to scout next time." Without a word, the ninja twitched and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Skull scowls. It's not an expression his fellow Arcobaleno are familiar with, typically petulant features shaded fierce.

Reborn watches their assailant retreat too quickly to track before Skull turns to face them. He's never seen the lackey's shoulders squared, his back strong and straight as purple eyes swirl into red and black and the world fades away before they can question.

"Forget," they hear. The voice is familiar, impossibly soothing, relentless and controlled. It is so easy to obey.

_Flames are dying will, but chakra is_ life.

* * *

Mammon is the best at their craft. They have ruined more minds with illusions, destroyed more lives with information thought quieted, than they care to properly track.

As a rule, they don't lie because lies are cheap and weak. A person lies because they can't face the truth or they fear the results of that truth. Lying is easy.

Mammon tells the truth, even when it is a truth they imagine into illusion - it is one reason they are _the best_.

Of course, just because Mammon does not lie does not mean they don't recognize a liar.

They have forgotten something. Something unexpected and _curious_ and they can still feel that but they cannot remember _why_. An illusionist's mind is not sacrosanct, but it must be without doubt in its reality. No one enjoys the stories about Mists who lose track of the lines. Not even other Mists.

Mammon does not lie, but they will not admit to being afraid.

Not even when every unavoidable glimpse of the Arcobaleno lackey being his typical, pathetic self sees the surface of their mental landscape quake.

They cannot remember _why_. But they suspect Skull does.

* * *

Skull keeps one eye on Mammon over the two weeks that follow Naruto's little scouting trip. He knows if anyone outside the Hidden Countries could break through an Uchiha illusion, it would be the Strongest Mist.

But for all that Mammon twitches and avoids him, there is no recognition in their fear. Empty suspicion he can manage.

After all, in the Outer World they think he was chosen for being the best stuntman, or the Strongest Cloud. They're not wrong, but they're not entirely right either.

Before he was Skull, before he was even Cloud - Obito was the best liar in any world. He could convince even his skeptics that the impossible was possible, and vice versa.

Everything Obito has ever been was some kind of lie. The Sharingan made it easier, but Obito never _needed_  it to convince the world that he was weak or crazy or earnest.

Obito only loves things that can never exist. So he lies, even to himself. He tells the world a story about who he is, how he fits, and then he lets himself believe.

That's the trick with the best lies. People have to want to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short and choppy. I have a bunch of headcanon for this idea, but no time or focus for writing right now. Someone please adopt this?


End file.
